


Demigod

by Tortellini



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Dirty Jokes, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Nonbinary Character, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Who is Achilles?Oneshot/drabble





	Demigod

“Achilles,” someone said one day. “Got a question for you. Are you a boy or a girl?” 

Achilles smirked. “I’m a demigod.”

”Uh. Okay,” the other person said with a small frown. Achilles had been acting like a girl for awhile what with dresses and all. “But what’s between your legs?”

”Patroclus on a good day.”

A couple feet away, Patroclus himself squeaked. 

He was blushing. But that was cute. 


End file.
